<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptations by Darkestsweetdream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086737">Temptations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream'>Darkestsweetdream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, mx are more side characters but, my tumblr has more info about this au, theyre my ult group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with the feeling of something on your chest wasn’t the best, struggling to breath and arms pushing at nothing to get the pressure off. You yelped and shot up once the pressure was gone only to feel a burn, a strangled scream at the painful burning sensation on the left side of your chest.</p><p>It felt like someone was digging a burning knife into your skin and writing. You tugged off your shirt, whimpering in pain and stilling as you took in the sight of letters appearing on your skin, eyes wide. Red lettering but with dried blood on it.</p><p>S I N</p><p>Sin? What was that supposed to mean? Did you sin? Was it about the dream last night? Was it really a dream? His scent still lingered in the air, there’s no way a demon would come to someone like you right? You didn’t partake in any rituals, hadn’t tried to summon a demon-</p><p>“I don’t like liars princess.” You jolted, eyes snapping towards the intruder in fear. You started recalling the night quickly, hoping this was a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi San/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is basically a seven deadly sins au but its 8 sins. if you want more information on this au you can go to sinfullytempting on tumblr. the first chapter looks very small on AO3 but its not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up with the feeling of something on your chest wasn’t the best, struggling to breath and arms pushing at nothing to get the pressure off. You yelped and shot up once the pressure was gone only to feel a burn, a strangled scream at the painful burning sensation on the left side of your chest.</p><p>It felt like someone was digging a burning knife into your skin and writing. You tugged off your shirt, whimpering in pain and stilling as you took in the sight of letters appearing on your skin, eyes wide. Red lettering but with dried blood on it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>S I N</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Sin? What was that supposed to mean? Did you sin? Was it about the dream last night? Was it really a dream? His scent still lingered in the air, there’s no way a demon would come to someone like you right? You didn’t partake in any rituals, hadn’t tried to summon a demon-</p><p>“I don’t like liars princess.” You jolted, eyes snapping towards the intruder in fear. You started recalling the night quickly, hoping this was a nightmare.</p><p>You had drunk a little too much and barely remembered looking up summoning demons with your friends in fits of giggles, your friend suggesting everyone go home and follow the rules then call each other the next morning. You bit your lip, remembering your, totally incoherent self, setting up everything according to the site you had all managed to pull up on your phone before leaving. Who had even thought about summoning <em>demons</em>? Aren’t demons to stay <em>out</em> of this world? Narrowing your eyes it seemed it was the same stranger who had been in your bed above you that night.</p><p>You shook your head rapidly.</p><p>“Stranger? That’s pretty rude, i introduced myself last night, and my dick in fact. We became well acquainted.” Your jaw dropped, his finger quickly coming up to close it. “Careful something might find its way into your mouth love.” The way he said it told you he wasn’t thinking about a fly. Your cheeks flushed. “Plus you allowed me in with your little attempted summoning circle, you forgot to close it when you went to bed so i had to do it myself.” He sighed. “It was a hassle, having to carry you to your bed and then having to close the circle.”</p><p>Wait…</p><p>“Wait i said none of that aloud.” The corner of his lips tugged up into a smirk, eyes glittering as he held up his finger and your eyes fell onto it, seeing fresh blood and you frowned, eyes falling on the letters on your chest. “You used your nail?!” Yes it was sharp…but anything digging into your chest hard enough to leave would hurt. But the devilish glint in his eyes confirmed your thoughts. “I’m only claiming you so my brothers don’t try to take something so pure from me.”</p><p>You stayed quiet and he sighed, the annoyance obvious. “Fine lets do this again. I’m San, my brothers and i are the seven deadly sins. You’re so lucky you got me, my sin is lust, isn’t that great?” He popped the finger with the fresh blood into his mouth, eyes glowing. “My sin color is red.” You unconsciously winced. “Aw does it hurt? It’ll stop soon enough i promise.” He tapped your nose. Before sanding up straight and grinning, this grin wasn’t a happy grin, it was evil, devilish and pure unadulterated S I N.</p><p>He bowed teasingly, eyes never leaving yours.</p><p>“In easier words. <em>I’m San, my sin is lust and my color is red.”</em></p><p>He grinned and your cheeks flushed. Oh hes pure sin alright. His dimples gave him the innocent image but everything else about him screamed his sin. The red streaks in his pitch black hair, the black choker adorning his neck, almost begging you to slip your finger thru it to tug him forward.</p><p>You coughed faintly. Before scanning him fully. He fully matched his sin, when you met his eyes his grin was teasing as he walked closer. “But i have another name.” You tilted your head, eyes furrowed. “One you might now be better as.” San’s words only adding more confusion.</p><p>“Whats your name.” You almost cursed at the way your voice shook.</p><p>“Satan.”</p><p>You paled, the blood draining from your face. “There is no way i summoned Satan please tell me this is a dream.” He frowned. “Love, you didn’t summon me. You tried to summon a demon, but you…” He closed his eyes and he inhaled deeply. “..smelled so pure and innocent. You smelled so good.” He opened his eyes, his pupils dilated. “I wanted to corrupt you, and you had no objections last night.” San sat back on the bed. “But you still smell so innocent and pure, so <em>angelic</em> i want to <em>ruin</em> you <em>completely</em>, strip you of the innocence and purity you have, make you fall so deep into darkness that it consumes you. Oh how good you would look all corrupted and tainted, you’d smell so good. Even better then you do now.”</p><p>You bit your lip and looked down. “Envy is angry that i got you.” He murmured as he stroked your cheek, making you look at him. “You smelled so good to all of us, its a mystery that i got to you first.” He leaned closer, his nose sliding against your neck softly, your breath hitching. You could feel the smirk as he pressed his lips against your jaw. “Is your neck sensitive?” You nodded faintly and he grinned. “Good.”</p><p>“Your mine now.” He pulled away and tapped on he letters. “This says so.” He cooed before standing up. “All you have to do now is say my name whenever you want me.” You bit your lip. “Remember i don’t like sharing. I am not as bad as envy but I <em>DON’T</em> like sharing.”</p><p>You nodded, the end of his sentence leaving no room for anything else, but you still opened your mouth. “…can i still go out to see my friends?” He was quiet before nodding. “Yes, but know, i will always be watching.” You frowned. <em>Thats kind of creepy</em>. He crouched, pointing at the SIN on your chest. “This is more then just a claim love, this tells me a lot, where you are, if you’re in trouble and cant say my name.” You nodded, wondering how you were so obedient to him. You knew there were so many answers to that question.</p><p>“Say my name love. Its almost time for your class.”</p><p>His voice echoed in your head, repetitions of ‘Say my name’ locked in your head.</p><p>“San.” He grinned, sliding his fingers through your hair once his name left your lips. “Lovely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gluttony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You frown but nod carefully. San’s name seems like a threat to him so you store it safely in your head. “Im Yeosang, my sin is Gluttony. And my color is orange…” He glances at the orange starbursts then towards the tangerines he was eating. “Uh yeah..” You dont know what it is but you take a few steps closer to him and he smiles softly, something about him makes you calm and you sit in front of him. “How much has Sannie told you?” You think back to this morning. “Only about this.” You pull down your shirt so he can read the lettering. “Wow he used his nail, and he claimed you…” He mumbled before he nodded. “What he told you most probably correct.” He pops another starbursts into his hand and offers you one which you take and glance at him when he speaks again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>none of this has beta work on it so yknow, excuse any errors...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shoot up from your spot once he disappears, fear swimming in your eyes as you look around. “What the fuck?” Is the first words out of your mouth. You rub your eyes, looking down at your chest out of reflex. Its still there, in bright red lettering, your very own S I N in red cursive lettering. You get up, dragging your feet towards the closet door, hoping not to meet his so called brothers. “What just happened…” You get changed for the day, still looking around, just incase San was still around.</p><p>You grabbed your bag and bolted out the door and towards your first class, avoiding people at every cost, sitting down next to your friend with a worried glance from her. “Jinnie do you remember anything last night?” At the shake of her head she frowns. “Did you have any dreams?” She shakes her head again, worry forming. “Y/n are you ok?” You nod, a hand over the lettering, feeling somewhat protective of the word.</p><p>You barely focus in class, spacing out, almost paranoid as you scan out the window, thinking you see San in dark spots of the field, thinking hes in your peripheral vision only to not be there when you glance. You take a deep breath only to jump when the bell rings signalling the end of class and the break between classes, where there are 5 minutes to get to your other class and the temptation to skip is overwhelming.</p><p>You bit your lip before heading towards the cafeteria, deciding to skip second period. Walking in the first thing you notice is someones already in there…and eating? You blink and take in the person. Your college is big so you dont know everyone but you believe youve never seen this kid before. Bright pink hair and icy blue eyes once he looks up and the writing burns when he looks at you. But he perks up, eyes bright and excited as if hes seen something new.</p><p>“You can see me?!” He sounds ecstatic, and the warning bells go off in your head, San’s name is on the tip of your tongue but before you can say it he holds his hands up. “Dont call Sannie!” Thats why. You bite your lip, hand holding the shirt over the writing. “How do you know S-”</p><p>“Dont say his name!”</p><p>You frown but nod carefully. San’s name seems like a threat to him so you store it safely in your head. “Im Yeosang, my sin is Gluttony. And my color is orange…” He glances at the orange starbursts then towards the tangerines he was eating. “Uh yeah..” You dont know what it is but you take a few steps closer to him and he smiles softly, something about him makes you calm and you sit in front of him. “How much has Sannie told you?” You think back to this morning. “Only about this.” You pull down your shirt so he can read the lettering. “Wow he used his nail, and he claimed you…” He mumbled before he nodded. “What he told you most probably correct.” He pops another starbursts into his hand and offers you one which you take and glance at him when he speaks again.</p><p>“But has he told you about anything else? Thats the most important thing but…basically, youre pretty useless…whatever you do here, San’s claimed you. Meaning you have basically ‘immunity’ and you can see us, ‘supernatural’ beings.” You nod, chewing on the candy slowly. “Am i the second one you met?” You nod and he breathes a sigh of relief as he pouts. “You do smell good and its a shame Sannie got to you first, but he will treat you well!”</p><p>You swallow it and bite your lip. “Do i smell the same to you?” He shook his head before nodding. “Yes and no, you smell pure but to me you smell like citrus? Delicate…” You nod slowly and he bites back a giggle. “Makes no sense huh?” You nod and he cant hide the giggles and it makes your lips twitch up in response and it only turns his giggles into full laughter, your own giggles mixing in and he stands up.</p><p>“I was looking for you, and its nice to meet you, im positive we will meet again! I hope you can handle the next sin you meet! And Remember Sannie is always one breath away.” You nod and watch as he cleans up when the bell rings and disappearing from in front of you with only words left. “Sannie is possessive, so be careful when you meet the other sins.” With that hes gone and the first few kids trickle in for lunch.</p><p>You space out for the rest of the school day.</p><p>And the burning stops</p><p>——————————————————-</p><p>You practically breath out San’s name once you close and lock the door. “San?” He materializes on your couch, relaxed like he had been waiting for you to call his name. “You smell like Sanggie.” You blink before you drop your back and slip off your shoes. “So im the only one that can you guys can see?” San pauses before nodding. “Unless we want to be seen.” You nod, feet moving towards San on their own and you sit by his feet and he grins, canine’s sharp.</p><p>“Yeosang also said that i have ‘immunity’? Whats that mean?” The smile drops and he groans. “I hate explaining things. Why didnt Sanggie do it?” You huff. “Hes so much nicer then you, plus we had…a time limit you could say.” He nods, humming quietly. “Alright. Yes, im somewhat your ‘guardian angel’ just more aggressive. You’re personal guardian sin, your little demon.” He grins at you.</p><p>You rub your head and sigh, already comfortable, yet a little on edge, with San. “You dont show up whenever i say your name right?” He shook his head. “I chose. Why?” He furrowed his brows and stopped spinning- Is that a pair of your underwear?! You snatch the garmet from his finger and throw it in the laundry. “Dont touch that!” He feins a pout.</p><p>“Yeosang said not to say your name because it calls you to me…” San chuckles. “It does, but i can see what you see, but he wouldnt know, Sanggie has never claimed anyone before.” You nod and San hums.</p><p>“Whats to eat?” You throw a glare but turn into the kitchen. “Can you even eat human food?” San hums again, deep in his throat. “I can, i dont like it most of the time, i usually feed off people who have sex, i feed off my sin. But now that i have you, love, i might have to eat real food for a little bit.” Your cheeks flush and you pout at him. “What does that mean!?” San laughs at your flustered state before wrapping his arms around your waist, startling you by how fast he appeared behind you.</p><p>“It means darling, that when you have sex ill feed off that, when you get, squirmy and wet, i feed off that.” He presses his lips against your throat and stays there. “If you have sex with me, im fed for a two weeks.” He murmurs before he smirks at the shiver that runs down your spine. “Did Yeosang tell you anything else?” You hesitate but nod, another shiver appearing when San runs the tip of his nose up your neck, hot breath fanning across your skin.</p><p>“H-He said youre possessive so i have to be careful around the others when i meet them…” San sops before he grins, tightening his hold. “I am possessive, i want you to smell like me all the time.” He whispers. “So if you come along any other demons they wont try and touch you.” He murmurs, sharp nails pressing into your skin.</p><p>He pulls away as you crouch to grab pans to make dinner as your stomach growls softly and San giggles, making you giggle quietly before you start cooking. “Chicken is for dinner.” He hums. “Sanggie would love to be here.” He hums quietly and you nod. “Yeosang likes chicken?” He nods before thinking. “Try real hard and you might be able to summon him…” You nod. “Maybe when im done…i dont need two demons breathing down my neck…”</p><p>He laughs but theres something deep and hidden in it, and its almost scary. “Once you meet everyone, we can do something special…”</p><p>You bite your lip.</p><p>Your mind goes back to his words. ‘If you have sex with me, im fed for two weeks.’</p><p>The doorbell rings and you can feel San tense, a growl leaving his lips, he can smell the anger from the other side of the door.</p><p>“San open the fucking door i can smell you, i want to see her too, Sanggie already saw her and thats not fair.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Greed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanggie already saw here and thats not fair!”</p>
<p>Seonghwa twitched as he waited for San to open the door, ignoring Wooyoung’s yelling from the phone as he rose a curious brow, waiting for the boy to open the door. “Wooyoung shut up.” Seonghwa ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket as he leaned closer and knocked on the door harder. “San!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nope, everyone who guessed Wooyoung is wrong! ITs Seonghwa!! our favorite asshole</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sanggie already saw here and thats not fair!”</p>
<p>Seonghwa twitched as he waited for San to open the door, ignoring Wooyoung’s yelling from the phone as he rose a curious brow, waiting for the boy to open the door. “Wooyoung shut up.” Seonghwa ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket as he leaned closer and knocked on the door harder. “San!”</p>
<p>San growled lowly, wrapping his arms around your waist tighter as he glared at the door. He pulled away. “Finish cooking, please.” The ‘please’ being tacked on as a last minute addition. San stood up straight before walking towards the door and swinging it open.</p>
<p>“Can i come in?” Seonghwa watched San, gold eyes watching red, not stepping foot inside the room. Seonghwa couldnt come in unless he had San’s permission, or you gave him permission. San’s lip curled as he shook his head. “No you cannot.” Seonghwa make be older but San is stronger. “No you can not~” San smiled widely before he saw you come around the corner. “San who is this? Another one of the sins?”</p>
<p>This male was tall, caramel colored hair, sharp gold eyes (those have to be contacts right?) and a cunning smile once he saw you appear, gold eyes lighting up. “Hello~ May i come in?” You frowned. “Of course why wouldnt you be allowed?” His cunning grin turned into a smirk as he pushed past San, automatically bee lining your way and gently holding your hand, kissing the back of it. “You do smell delightful, Thats wonderful.” You blinked, not expecting the boy to appear as quickly as he did, San quietly closing the door.</p>
<p>“Yes, this here, is Greed.” San came around and pulled you away from Seonghwa’s hands, a nasty look being sent towards Seonghwa as San stood behind you. Seonghwa stood up straight, lips pulled into a polite smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, i am greed but my name is Park Seonghwa. Its a pleasure to meet you Y/n.” His smile was tempting in all the wrong ways, but the way San had a hold of you, an arm wrapped around your waist, tugging you into his side, said he knew what you were thinking. Of course he did thats the first thing he did when you woke up.</p>
<p>“Uh…likewise?” You muttered, a questioning tone. “Uh how did you get here- Wait did you said i smell delightful? Yeosang said the same thing.” Seonghwa’s eyes brightened at the mention of Gluttony’s name. “So youve met Sangie? Ah, indeed, you smell absolutely devine its a shame San got to you first…” A deep rumble next to your chest hold you that San had growled- Wait growled? You fidgeted, noticing the thick tension in the room.</p>
<p>“Uhm…i need to finish cooking…” You squirmed your way from San’s iron hold and escaped into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath you thought back to the small conversation you had with San. ‘Think hard enough and you can summon him’. You closed your eyes tightly, thinking and imagining the pretty boy infront of you, almost begging for someone sane in the current situation that is happening in your living room.</p>
<p>A familiar presence next to you made you relax, coming face to face with Yeosang. “Oh thank you for showing up.” Yeosang cocked his head to the side, eyes darting to the hallway that led to the two sins. “Sannie…and Hwa are here? Greed and Lust but heads all the time. But you’ve been claimed so it shouldnt be this bad.”</p>
<p>Yeosang glanced at the kitchen then to you. “…is that chicken?” You giggled, nodding and plating the food and guiding Yeosang to a table. “San said you liked chicken.” He giggled and nodded. ‘He’s so cute, like a little brother’ You smiled and turned back to the kitchen only to see Seonghwa and San standing infront of you. “I cant believe it actually worked, you summoned Yeosang…” Seonghwa mumbled. “She’s stronger then you said.” He turned towards San, seeing the smirk on his face. “Thats my angel, so full of purity and innocence, so strong and you dont even know it.” He grinned, San lifting your hand to his lips as he pressed a kiss against your knuckles. “Everytime you do something somewhat sinful you just smell that much better, youre so intoxicating.” He smirked as Seonghwa sat infront of Yeosang.</p>
<p>Shuffling closer to you he pressed his face against your neck, almost groaning. “You smell so good~ Its so worrisome that no one has noticed you til now…” San tensed, head turning towards the door. “You must’ve had a guardian angel, keeping you from us, hiding your scent, dulling it so we cant sense it…” San purred quietly in your ear, eyes scanning the area. “But where is he now? He must have been one of the strongest to be able to dull your scent almost completely.”</p>
<p>You blinked, confused. “If i did…i didnt know…” Seonghwa chuckled. “Of course you didnt know, theyre supposed to stay out of sight, only guard you from death.” You threw a glare toward the sin who merely smirked. “Hush, i didnt know you sins existed til this one introduced himself, quite rudely, this morning. And ive met two others in one day, so you can imagine how tired i am correct?”</p>
<p>He wiggled from San’s hold and placed a plate infront of Seonghwa then one next to Yeosang for San. “Sit down and eat, both of you.”</p>
<p>“She sorta smells like…Felix?” San stopped at Yeosang’s words. “Felix? Like The guardian angel Felix?” Yeosang nodded absentmindedly, chewing on his food. “What happened to Felix for him to leave her side…and how do you know Felix?” Yeosang hummed, swallowing a bite. “Wooyoungie knows one of his mortal friends? Changbin? I think thats his name.”</p>
<p>San hummed quietly, thinking about why Felix could have disappeared from your side. “He’s strong tho, what could have pulled him away like that?” San mumbled, eyes gliding towards you. “You said i could summon Yeosang if i tried hard enough right? And i did, it worked…do you think i could somehow summon Felix?”</p>
<p>“…also i had a guardian angel? Apparently how you’re speaking of him he is…a strong angel?” San scrunched his nose but nodded, not sitting well with the feeling of talking about how to summon an angel, let alone a guardian angel. Especially with Felix being a higher being then just an angel.</p>
<p>“Yes…Felix is a very strong guardian angel. He usually works alone but he has, two other angels he works with and mortal friends for some reason, but they arent important, what is important is, what happened to Felix. Even though hes an angel he was supposed to guard you, and its increasingly frightening the more i think about how he disappeared enough for me to find you and claim you.”</p>
<p>You nodded, backing up on your thoughts. “So? Do you think i could try and summon him?” The three sins turned and looked at you. “You want to try and summon an angel?” Seonghwa spoke, a mocking tone as he spoke. “Let alone a guardian angel? Who you dont even know what he looks like?” You couldnt help but shrink a little bit at his mocking.</p>
<p>“She did summon Yeosang…and we do know someone who knows what Felix looks like, and one who knows someone he works with…” San mumbled, looking around. “But is it a smart idea to search for him? Maybe he doesnt want to be found? But he wouldnt just abandon the person he was sent to protect right?” Yeosang spoke up as he finished his plate, orange eyes locking on you. “But summoning me seemed to drain you, so how about you eat then rest, the rest of us will look for ways to find him, this guardian angel-”</p>
<p>“I think this is a bad idea.” Seonghwa stood up.</p>
<p>“Why would it be a bad idea?”</p>
<p>“Hello? Yeosang? The two strongest sins are going to look for a guardian angel? Does that sound ok?”</p>
<p>You puffed your cheeks as you listened to the duo talk. “What if i want to find him? He should be around right? Do i need to put myself in danger for him to show up?” San blinked at your words. “Love, you smell like me now, i dont know if he’d come to save you. Im pretty sure, if he was still around he wouldnt saved you from me as soon as i appeared. Some low level demon wouldnt smelled Felix on you and bolted…but it was so faint i could barely smell it.” He hummed quietly.</p>
<p>“We can try tomorrow ok? We can talk to someone who knows how to find him.” He sighed. “Since youre so persistent on it.” You smiled and nodded. “Now…can all of you leave so i can clean up and go to sleep…”</p>
<p>“Dont worry about it, ill clean up for you.” Seonghwa stood up, grabbing the plates and walking towards the sink, Yeosang standing up and stretching before nodding. “I’ll leave, thank you for the food Y/n.” You smiled as the pink haired boy nodded, disappearing with orange smoke. You coughed a bit before hesitating to leave with one unknown sin in your kitchen cleaning up. The feeling of an arm around your waist guiding you to your room startled you. “San-”</p>
<p>“Dont worry, he will probably end up cleaning your whole house…” He snickered as he opened your door. “He’s a clean freak.” Seonghwa hissed from inside the kitchen. “Shut up San!”</p>
<p>He chuckled and closed the door behind you both, guiding you to the bed and humming. “Change. Maybe ill sing for you.”</p>
<p>You nodded and grabbed clothes before heading into your bathroom, throwing a glance back at San who grinned at you from the chair at your table. “Go on or ill come in to <em>help you</em> change!” You threw a glare before slamming the door shut behind you, letting San’s laughter seep through the door.</p>
<p>“I hate sins…”</p>
<p>“Dont lie baby you love us!”</p>
<p>“I only tolerate some of you, aka Yeosang!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't worry I haven't abanded this fic! It's still ongoing I've been restricted to a phone the last few months. I remembered I have internet at work that I can use, so I'll probably bring my computer to the mall to work on a lot of things.</p><p>I'm also having dental surgery to have my wisdom tooth removed next month. If you are interested in seeing what's coming up, there are more chapters up on my tumblr ( sinfullytempting ) I have lots of chapters written out on google docs, it's just more adding things and transferring it over to.tumblr and here. Tumblr also has it revealed first. tomorrow I'll be at the mall to do things and I might just chill there and work on somethings. I love all of you and thank you for staying with me if you have so far esp since I've started into Harry Potter fics... Far away from anime/manga but closer to kpop.</p><p>And closer to Tom Felton 👀 oop</p><p>I am VERY active on my main blog dimpledsatan on tumblr, I have lots of things written so you can take a look while I set things up!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>